The fabrication of precisely located and precisely dimensional electronic circuitry is a desirable feature which is needed, particularly for multilayer electronic circuitry construction.
The prior art techniques and circuitries in the field of the invention are commonly referred to as transfer-lamination circuitry, semi-additive circuitry, and additive circuitry.
The current "Transfer Lamination" process uses a 300-series stainless steel plate upon which circuitry is electroformed, then laminated to a composite material, (e.g., KEVLAR/epoxy prepreg fabric). When peeled away, the resulting laminate has a permanent "curl" and circuitry which is distorted in the X-Y plane. The described effects are major obstacles to multilayer circuitries construction. These effects are due to the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between the stainless steel substrate and the composite materials.